I'm just human
by LitlleFreedom
Summary: Elle était marine, elle devait se battre pour la justice et les maux de cœurs ne sont pas une excuse. WARNING: Rating M. Lemon En réponse au défi n 1 de SwordsgirlJackie. Un petit mot t'es adressé à l'intérieur.


**« L'amour n'a pas de loi. »**

_**« Vous savez, si il y a bien une chose que la vie m'a apprise les enfants, c'est que rien ne surpassera jamais l'amour. Il n'y a pas de loi, pas d'obstacles ou d'interdiction qui puissent vaincre ce sentiment. Les amours interdits sont les meilleurs amours qu'ils puissent vous être donnés de vivre. Il n'y a pas de meilleure sensation au monde que celle de braver l'interdit. »**_

Elle roula au sol, laissant derrière elle un nuage de poussière. Elle se releva vite et para de son sabre le coup qui lui était porté.

Face à elle, Roronoa Zoro, second de l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

Ses frêles bras tremblaient sous la force du sabreur aux cheveux verts. Elle leva les yeux, plongeant dans les abysses des pupilles du pirate.

C'était comme si elle pouvait lire en lui, dans son regard elle reconnu la détermination, l'intelligence mais aussi, de la joie ? Elle baissa sa garde, choqué par tout cela, il raffermi alors sa prise sur son sabre et appuya plus encore sur ses pieds et fini par la désarmé.

Tashigi tomba à genoux dans le sable, elle ne réalisa que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle avait perdu. L'angoisse remonta du plus profond de ses entrailles, allait-il la tuer ? Evidemment ! Ils étaient ennemis, elle était soldat de la marine, lui pirate.

Soit, si elle devait mourir, alors que ce soit avec honneur. Elle s'était battu pour la justice, pour le bien, elle avait fais de sa vie une lutte contre le mal. Quels regrets pouvait-elle avoir ?

Ses bras en croix, elle plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui du pirate.

« Tues moi. »

Elle cru voir quelques secondes l'étonnement passait dans les yeux de Zoro. Surement avait elle juste halluciné. Il sourit et elle se surprit à sentir son cœur s'accélérer.

« Les faibles n'ont pas le loisir de pouvoir choisir leurs morts. »

Et il rengaina ses trois lames dans leurs fourreaux respectifs, se détournant de la jeune femme.

Tashigi le regarda s'éloignait, toujours au sol. Elle se sentait salie, il l'avait humilié. Alors qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui donner la mort, il l'avait laissé vivre dans sa honte. Elle frappa le sol du plat de sa main.

« Merde ! Pirate à la noix ! »

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher sans cesse de repenser au sourire qu'il lui avait adressé. La façon dont son cœur s'était emballé, la douce chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti sur ses joues.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, depuis un certain temps déjà elle avait remarqué qu'à chacune de leurs rencontres il la troublait de plus en plus.

Elle se surprenait à le trouver attirant, mais jamais jusque là il n'y avait eu plus qu'une simple attirance. Après tout, il était fort, musclé, plutôt beau et sa peau mâte ajouté un plus. Quelle femme ne se sentirait pas attiré par un homme tel que lui ? Certainement aucune.

Ça ne l'avait donc pas plus inquiété que ça. Mais là tout était différent. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance et ça la mettait en rogne !

Elle aurait pu rester des lustres et des lustres perdus dans ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours et ça la dérangeait plus que tout.

Elle était marine. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber amoureuse de l'ennemi ! C'était inconcevable et surtout terriblement gênant.

Et si un jour, il se retrouvait à sa merci… Aurait-elle le courage de l'achever ?

Des larmes de frustration lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les sécha bien vite en se relevant.

Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait !

Elle était marine, elle devait se battre pour la justice et les maux de cœurs ne sont pas une excuse.

Quelques mois plus tard, dans un bar miteux, le sergent chef Tashigi était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle enchainait verre sur verre pour oublier. Oublier quoi ? Oh rien de spécial, juste un abruti aux cheveux verts portant trois katanas à la ceinture. Non vraiment rien de grave.

Sauf que voilà, ça faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il hantait son esprit, qu'elle se surprenait à penser à lui lors de ses plaisirs solitaires et qu'elle se retrouvait parfois en larmes, frustrés de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer comme elle le voudrait.

Alors ce soir, elle s'était dis que l'alcool pourrait sûrement l'aider à oublier, juste un soir, une seule fois, après c'était promis, elle en sortirait plus forte.

Soudain, la chaise en face d'elle fus tiré par une grande mains mâte, parsemée de cicatrices. Elle releva la tête et son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le reconnu.

« Je ne savais pas que les marines aimaient ce genre d'endroit. »

Effectivement, c'était plus un repère de pirate qu'autres choses, sans compter les filles qui se déhanchaient sur le bar avec des tenues plus vulgaires les unes que les autres.

« Les marines peut être pas, moi si. »

Il ricana à cette réponse, alors elle se sentait différente de ses collègues ?

Il commanda deux verres de sakés et ils burent ensemble une grande partie de la nuit.

Au petit matin la jeune femme commençait vraiment à raconter n'importe quoi, provoquant l'hilarité retenu du pirate. Alors quand il s'approcha un peu trop près de son visage, une pulsion sortie de nulle part poussa la jeune femme à l'embrasser.

Ce fut un baiser fougueux, auquel le sabreur répondit bien vite. Après ces longs mois d'attentes et de frustration, Tashigi sentit une chaleur s'installer dans le creux de ses reins. Elle avait envie de lui, un simple baiser n'était pas suffisant.

Alors quand il l'entraina dans une chambre annexe au bar, elle sourit de toutes ses dents, enfin elle l'aurait pour elle, elle n'était pas en service, ça ne regardait ni Smoker ni quelconque personne appartenant à la marine. Elle avait bien le droit de se laisser aller non ?

Le pirate la fit tomber sur le lit au drap bleu ciel, il se mit à califourchon au dessus d'elle. Une de ses mains s'aventura sous le débardeur du sergent chef, traçant des ronds autour de son nombril, caressant lentement ses côtes. La jeune femme soupira d'aise, elle sentit son amant embrasser son cou et un tremblement d'excitation la parcourra, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux insolitement verts le poussant à continuer.

Il dégrafa son soutient gorge en dessous de ses habits puis la dévêtit. Elle était entièrement nue face à lui, totalement offerte. Un sourire carnassier étendit ses lèvres, la faisant rougir.

Il ôta son propre haut et son jean, se retrouvant en caleçon au dessus d'elle. Il nicha une fois de plus son nez dans le cou de Tashigi mais cette fois descendit plus bas, et vint titiller l'un de ses tétons avec sa langue et par moment ses dents.

La marine ne cessait de gémir, la chaleur au creux de son intimité se faisant de plus en plus présente au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient, elle passa une main entre leur deux corps et caressa la bosse qui tendait le caleçon de Zoro.

Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa verge au travers du tissu avant de passer sa main à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Elle agrippa le membre tendu du sabreur, le faisant gémir, puis elle commença de doux et lents va et vient avant d'accélérer de plus en plus.

Zoro se mit à haleter sous le traitement que lui infliger sa partenaire, se sentant venir il retira la main de la jeune femme. Puis enleva son caleçon.

Il l'embrassa et fit passer un doigt entre les deux lèvres intimes de Tashigi. Elle était trempée, il sourit contre ses lèvres. Il fit entrer un doigt en elle, puis deux et enfin trois. Il bougeait en elle parfois vite et fort, parfois lentement, la frustrant jouant avec elle. Et elle, sous cette délicieuse torture laissait échapper des soupirs d'aise et des gémissements de plaisir.

Il retira ses doigts et plaça sa virilité contre l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il la pénétra lentement et commença de doux va et vient avant d'accéléré.

Tashigi se sentait bien, elle était si… pleine ! Jamais aucun autre homme ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi bien, il était un véritable dieu.

Cette nuit là ils atteignirent plusieurs fois l'orgasme ensemble. Leurs cris de jouissance résonnant contre les murs de la petite pièce.

Fatigués de leurs ébats ils s'endormirent chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans les bras du sabreur, elle pria pour que jamais il ne se réveille. Qu'il ne parte jamais. Puis elle repensa à son devoir, son métier et ce à quoi elle avait voué sa vie. Alors, le cœur serré elle se leva et se rhabilla le plus discrètement possible. Mais c'était sans compter sur les sens affutés de Zoro.

« Tu t'en vas comme une vulgaire voleuse. J'en attendais pas moins d'une marine. »

Elle serra les poings, sentant sa gorge comme prise dans un étau.

« Je suis une marine, tu es un pirate. C'était une erreur, c'est contre la loi. »

-« Je suis un pirate ! Je me fiche de votre loi ! »

- « Je – Pardonne moi… »

Elle s'apprêta à partir mais il la retient.

« Je sais que ce n'était pas juste une nuit, je sais que tu m'aime. Je le vois. »

Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, le regardant dans les yeux. Gêné, il essuya ses larmes.

« Vient avec moi. Luffy t'acceptera, tu ne seras plus enchaîné à des lois imaginaires. »

Elle se défi de son emprise et sortit de la pièce, avant de s'enfuir elle prit la peine de lui répondre.

« Je suis une marine. Pas une vulgaire pirate, c'était une erreur je te dis. Je ne t'aime pas. »

Et elle partit.

Quelques mois plus tard, les journaux apprirent à Tashigi que l'équipage au chapeau de paille avait était décimé et que le second séjournait à Impel Down.

Les mains tellement serré qu'elles en froissaient le journal, la jeune femme retient ses larmes, les yeux fixaient sur la photo de Zoro, enchainait dans une cellule.

A ses côtés Smoker l'observa. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses propres cheveux.

« Il va être exécuté dans une semaine. On doit assister à l'exécution. »

Alors elle lâcha prise et s'effondra. Elle agrippa dans un élan de rage le col du vice amiral.

« Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ! »

Et elle se replia sur elle-même, son corps parsemé de spasmes incontrôlable et ses joues ruisselantes.

Son supérieur passa l'une de ses grandes mains calleuses le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui frottant le dos comme l'aurait fait un père. Et il lui dit :

_**« Le cœur a des prisons que l'intelligence n'ouvre pas. »**_

* * *

Voilà, je tenais à vous informer que les OS que je poste sont écrit depuis des lustres. La vérité est que je n'est plus aucune inspiration. Zéro. Alors au risque de paraître "cucu la praline" je tenais à remercier sincèrement SwordsgirlJackie. Oui, tu m'as donné une sorte de second souffle. L'écriture est une part essentielle de ma vie, je suis loin d'être une bonne auteur, encore plus loin d'être du genre d'auteure qui vous fascine à chacune de ses histoires, je sais que je me trouve tout juste dans la moyenne mais je pense que beaucoup ici me comprendront, l'écriture m'est vitale. Elle m'as sauvé plusieurs fois et depuis un certain temps je ne savais plus écrire. C'est quelque chose d'assez tragique à mes yeux d'autant plus que je vis en ce moment une passe plutôt difficile dans ma vie et je me retrouve privé de mon moyen d'évasion. J'avais terriblement besoin d'écrire et SwordsgirlJackie me l'as permis. Merci infiniment tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point tu m'as aider. Si je l'aurait pu je me serais surement jeté à ton cou et t'aurais serré très fort au creux de mes frêles petits bras.

Merci encore, pour tout.

LittleFreedom


End file.
